


You Were Supposed To Keep Him Alive

by scared_satan



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, TW: Suicide, achievement hunter - Freeform, tw: death/dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scared_satan/pseuds/scared_satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin dies in a failed heist and Michael loses his shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Supposed To Keep Him Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first gta au fic so please let me know how it is :)

"There was one rule we were supposed to follow" Michael choked. "Keep you alive." He bent over his friends body, trying to hold back his sobs. 

He held Gavin in his arms, his tears falling on his lifeless chest. "I failed you, boi. I will make it up to you." 

Suddenly something changed. His eyes hardened and he sat up straight. Someone was going to pay for this. 

_______

 

"Has anyone heard from Michael?" Geoff asked semi-casually, trying to hide his worry. 

Everyone met up at Geoff's place after another failed heist. The last everyone had heard from team nice dynamite was some loud gunshots and Michael screaming, then the line went dead. 

"No, I'm worried though." Jack spoke, "you know how Michael can get if something happens to Gavin."

Almost as if on cue Michael walked through the front door. His eyes were stone cold, no emotion showed on his face. 

"Hey guys!" he said way too cheerily, "Great heist, yeah?" he slowly walked to the center of the room. "Hey, remember how in one if the first few heists we did we made a rule?" He sat down on the coffee table in front of Geoff, staring him down. "Keep. Gavin. Alive."

"Michael," Ryan started cautiously. "what's going on?" 

"What's going on? Oh nothing! We just fucking broke the only rule we had!" Michael stood up again, clenching his fists trying to control his anger. "So! who failed to protect him?" He walked up to Ray, stopping just inches in front of him. "You...You were on his team. You were supposed to look after him. Now he is fucking dead! Are you pleased with yourself?" 

Michael punched Ray in the jaw, sending him to the floor. He sat on top of him, holding his hands down so he couldn't escape. 

"Now Gavin is dead." He punched him again. "You fucking killed him!" he could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes but he kept going. "You had one fucking job, Ray!" He put his knee on Ray's throat, cutting off his air flow. "You are going to pay for this!" 

There were several sets of hands on his shoulders, trying to pull him back. But oh no, he won't be that easily persuaded. 

Michael put more pressure on Ray's throat, "You aren't gonna fucking get away with this!" He stood up and began to kick him, a loud groan coming from Ray. 

More hands were pulling him back but he just fought harder, dropping back down as his hands reached for Ray's throat. "How would you guys feel if I killed the only person who you ever loved?" he stood up and whipped around, tears beginning to fall down his face. "If I killed the only person who ever loved you?" 

In one swift move he pulled the gun out of his jacket and pointed it at Jack and Ryan, the people who were holding him back. 

He began to laugh, which scared everyone more than the gun pointed at them. "How would you feel if I killed the only happiness in your life? If I look away the only light you ever had?" his hands were shaking furiously. "Keep. Gavin. Alive."

Before anyone could move he moved the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.


End file.
